


Delicious Daily Dose of Jaune Arc

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Addiction, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Multi, Multiple girls, arkos, white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Getting heated up after an intense sparring session Jaune intends to rub one out due to both frustration at not awakening his semblance and at the titillating urges Pyrrha's body awoke within him. Unfortunately for him Pyrrha walks in on in and receives a rather milky surprise when doing so, thereafter Jaune discovered how his semblance and aura worked in conjunction with each other, in the most embarrassing of ways. His cum has become an extremely addictive vitality enhancing resource that Pyrrha, and soon many others, can't get enough of.





	1. Delicious Daily Dose of Jaune

 

**Delicious Daily dose of Jaune**

**By Azure**

 

Here at Beacon Academy students were inside their dorms going about their own business, whether it be studying for exams or simply performing maintenance on their weapons.

Within the dorm room of team JNPR however was something else entirely….

Jaune Arc was currently sitting back on his bed with bed sheets covering up his lower half, papers of his assignment involving studying Grimm weak spots were scattered about like usual when in his usual sloppy manner of studying. Just then a firm head shaped mass protruded from underneath the blankets covering the blonde leader, a smack of flesh and the sounds of soft humming suction soon followed. Jaune, although pleasantly reciprocating the feeling down there, whatever it was, looked at his friend Lie Ren in the corner at the desk working on the paper.

“Say, Ren, what did you put for question sixteen?” Jaune asked with an escalating pitch rate of breaths.

Ren was about to answer when Nora, who had been reading upside down hanging from her bed prior, jumped up to guess for him.

“Was it ‘smash their legs and cripple them? Because that’s what I put.” Nora asked giddily wriggling her booty as Ren shook his head.

“No, keep guessing, Jaune. Also, Nora, King Taijitu don’t have legs. So that answer doesn’t really apply.” Ren answered then looked to Nora and to the bulging mass underneath Jaune’s sheets.

Jaune sighed then aimed his eyes downward, still reeling from the growing state of arousal and stimulation, spoke up to the mass underneath the covers.

“How about you, Pyrrha? What did you put?” Jaune asked as the smacking sounds of moisture and flesh ceased to a halt.

Whatever answer that would’ve been voiced came out in muffled words that nobody could understand.

“I didn’t get any that at all, maybe it’s better if I remove the covers.” Jaune voiced after hearing and feeling the actions down below resume. Once again fleshy smacks of lips and suction resounded from underneath.

Jaune had his hand on the covers and pulled them off revealing a completely naked Pyrrha Nikos with her hair free and only a pair of silken dark panties being worn on her body, nothing else was covering it. The beautiful teenage champion looked mildly disturbed at being shown the light of day, but quickly ignored it and resumed her ‘work’ on what was being held inside her mouth. It was Jaune’s fourteen inch long meat being wrapped inside hungry lips as her hands gripped the base hilt of his shaft pumping it up and down.

“I really didn’t want to see that again.” Ren sighed trying to block out the sight of Pyrrha slobbering hungrily on Jaune’s cock with trace amounts of sperm coating her lips and face, she had been at this for hours at this point and Jaune’s ceaseless stamina only encouraged the girl to keep going. If it were up to her she’d be at it all day everyday having her face plastered in white syrupy mess and her stomach full of the very same substance.

“Mmuuuaahh….! Mmmmm! Delicious as always, Jaune.” Pyrrha giggled softly with a flirtatious lust addled smile directed up ahead at her blonde lover. She popped open her mouth and slowly licked the top segment of Jaune’s impressive girth cleaning it of more precum using her saliva.

“By the way the answer is their eyes, King Taijitu cannot coordinate without sight and cannot sense vibrations very well because they have two heads.” Pyrrha answered and then resumed burying her head into Jaune’s lap taking nearly all fourteen inches deep into her gullet. She started pumping her head back and forth enthusiastically as she resumed her fellatio.

Between sighing pleasurably and leaning closer to climax Jaune leaned back relaxing as he recalled how this special yet highly unusual relationship came to be.

 

Sometime Earlier…

 

“Alright then, Jaune! Try focusing on your body, clear your mind, and channel the strength of your heart into raw power!” Pyrrha coached solemnly as she stood across her leader as they once again practiced on the rooftop.

Jaune stood there in his usual getup, clenching his arms close with eyes shut and a focused expression written on his face. He grit his teeth, tensed up his muscles, and tried channeling his aura hoping to awaken whatever special power that lay dormant within. His body lit aglow with gentle white energy as he strained himself in focus, it shone brighter and brighter and then fizzled out completely!

!

“Hhaaa!” Jaune panted as he stumbled back from his failure in activating his semblance. Nearly tumbling onto his back he felt his arm get pulled gently back to balanced stature thanks to Pyrrha’s outstretched hand. The gentle comforting smile on her face eased his shame at once again not being able to draw out his semblance. This frustrated him to no end and caused him to avert his eyes in shame and embarrassment.

“I messed it up again, didn’t I?” He sighed bitterly as Pyrrha dusted him off and put her hands on his shoulders.

“It takes time, jaune. You can’t rush a special ability that stems from your soul. Focus and concentration can aid in bringing it out, but it also takes patience and diligence.” Pyrrha said soothingly as Jaune looked up to lock his somber gaze into her beaming green eyes. He nodded with a soft appreciative smile after Pyrrha’s words reached him.

Pyrrha, feeling like he could use a hug for his efforts and disappointment in his lack of attunement, decided to reach forward and pull him into her chest for a deep full on hug.

‘W-wow! Pyrrha….!’ Jaune thought in pleasant surprise and hugged her back appreciating the warmth and comfort she provided for him.

Until he felt something stir down below his waist. His eyes bolted open when he felt his erection solidify to full length from within his jeans after he felt Pyrrha’s beautifully honed sexy body press up close to him. She was a bit sweaty like he was after they had been sparring together for over an hour, but aside from that he also felt her ample chest press up against him . Jaune could literally feel her bountiful breasts through his armor, he wasn’t sure even that was physically possible but the effect his partner was having on his body proved it to be true.

Feeling the need to break off Jaune gently nudged away from Pyrrha as she slowly retracted the hug greeting him with a bright comfy smile.

“There? Feel better now? I find that a hug every now and then is good for the heart, even after rigorous training like this.” Pyrrha voiced with a soft motherly tone and scarlet cheeks. Jaune too was blushing like mad and attempted to cover up his crotch with both hands without her noticing.

“Swell!” His squealed comically as his face looked panic. “Say I’m gonna go head down to the shower to rinse off, we sure trained a lot today after all.”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement then looked confused when she noticed Jaune bolted from the rooftop out of sight!

“.....huh? Did Jaune just vanish?” She voiced noticing a small dust cloud from his feet were. The redheaded champion looked comically stumped and blinked in stupor several times before deciding to shake it off and head down to the dorm as well, curious about her leader’s actions just now.

\---

Running down the hallway back to his dorm Jaune unlocked the door and threw himself in! He quickly grabbed a fresh set of clothes and went right into the bathroom to shower hoping to do away with his erection before anyone saw it.

The water ran and his body, toned as it was, became soaked in mildly chilly waters.

“Need...to get rid of this…!” He panted as he scrubbed himself clean for the next fifteen minutes. After he was done he stepped out looking refreshed in both spirit and body until he looked down to see his erection standing long and hard unchanged.

“Drat! Oh who am I kidding, maybe if I just relieve myself it’ll go away. I rather not let anybody see this.” Jaune said to himself as he stood over the now open toilet seat with his hands on his dick pumping it. He started groaning in his throat as he began stroking his exceptionally sizable cock using his two hands, trying to get his mind off of things he found his thoughts drifting back to Pyrrha’s glistening perfectly shaped body pressing up against him.

‘Her breasts….! Oh man her breasts! I can’t believe I never noticed her like that before! Why did I ever go after Weiss?’ He found himself questioning when the door to the dorm opened letting one particular female member of Team JNPR on in.

“Jaune…? Hm, nobody’s here.” Pyrrha noted when she stepped into her dorm. Her ears perked when she picked up some faint noises coming from the dorm bathroom. Against her better judgement Pyrrha decided to pursue her intrigue and see just who or what was inside.

As she inched closer to the door, which wasn’t closed entirely and in fact veering inward with an opening, Jaune was on the other side Jaune still feverishly jerking his cock. Dabbles of precum started seeping out of the opening and oozing ever more by the second, Jaune felt he was coming close to release when the door creaked fully open catching his attention.

“Jaune…?” Pyrrha voiced meekly when she accidentally stumbled on in, now taking in the sight of her leader with his hands on his enormously long cock.

“P-Pyrrha…?” Jaune voiced back equally as stunned, not noticing the champion stepping closer to a puddle of shower water.

….!!!

Both teenagers suddenly shrieked out in panic!! Pyrrha quickly covered her eyes with her face now completely red after seeing the sight of Jaune’s penis!

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!” She stammered profusely and tried turning on her heel to dash out the door until her left boot skidded across the slick surface making her fall!!

“Pyrrha!” Jaune lunges over to try her but instead slips himself and lands smackdab on his buttocks allowing his erection to stay up high like a skyscraper within a city! Pyrrha’s falling form had turned and twisted in mid-air accidentally having her face aimed at his dick with mouth wide open in shrieking surprise!

….

Slip.

Jaune froze in his seated position feeling as though the world stopped, Pyrrha herself had her eyes wide in stunned silence after she had found herself propped against the wet floor with her mouth….having several inches of Jaune’s thick length inside.

Both of them remained frozen stiff in awkwardness for a few moments until Jaune suddenly shot up from his spot in panic!

“I’m so so sorry about that, Pyrrha! J-Just forget everything that happened here today!” Jaune blurted out in an incoherent rush with a red face as Pyrrha’s mouth remain latched onto his phallus refusing to let go. After half a minute had passed after he got up he noticed that she didn’t budge an inch from her position and instead he heard small tentative sucks being made on his dick.

!

“P-Pyrrha? Wha- Oooohh!” Jaune questioned midway before breaking out in a soft rabble of pleasurable moans. Pyrrha’s lips had started pulling in more of his length and began sucking harder, the moist suctioning feeling grew in strength the longer her mouth was on it.

‘Wha-what’s going on….?’ He thought feeling pleasantly dizzy as he heard and felt more intense suctions being made to his length.

“Hmmmm!! Mmmm!!!” Pyrrha hummed in growing sexual hunger as she pushed her head further in and started bobbing her head back and forth on his dick. Sucking and lapping up every inch of his penis in the process, the sensation was indescribable.

Jaune peered down into her rampantly bobbing face and caught her own eyes peering up at him looking glazed over as Pyrrha continued humming in growing pleasure.

The Nikos beauty worked his length like with unbridled passion while looking up at him practically with tiny hearts in her eyes. Pyrrha’s lips squeezed on his skin as they glided along the clean sensitive flesh of his member moistening it with her saliva. Her tongue wormed forward wriggling around all over the portion of his length that was wrapped inside her warmly moisturized mouth. Pyrrha was tastily savoring the unique taste of the precum dripping from the head of his dick onto her lips as she gingerly worked her head back and forth on her newfound boyfriend’s length. She slobbered all over it, sucked every inch of it that she could currently take inside her mouth, and most importantly of all give Jaune extreme pleasure as was indicated by his growing volume of moans. This encouraged her to suck on his cock even faster.

“Hhoo oohh, Pyrrha.” Jaune moaned, no longer flustered or panicked anymore. Now he was just enjoying the exuberant blowjob given to him by the very girl he was just masturbating over. The very girl he was gonna make his girlfriend.

As though Pyrrha heard him, the redhead started pounding her head forward faster! Her lips squeezed down even tighter on his length, gliding and sucking the sensitive skin along for the ride as she started taking more of him in. Pyrrha focused her efforts into now swallowing more of Jaune’s length into her throat and Jaune could only moan blissfully while his head tilted back. The teenage warrior inched further and further onto it, her throat filling up with all fourteen inches of his amazing cock. To her it was like a dream come true.

Once the head of his member touched the back of her throat Pyrrha remained there with her eyes closed as she struggled to temper her gag reflex, she had never done this before. Ever. So she had no experience in what to do to keep him happy and her taste of his meat satiated, fortunately she was strong enough to keep that delicious Arc sausage sheathed inside mouth. She heard Jaune moan deeply and hunch forward placing his hands over her head hugging her face into his crotch. Pyrrha happily voiced her approval and started pumping again!

Loud noticeable slurping noises followed and resounded throughout the bathroom along with their moans. Pyrrha gripped the sides of Jaune’s thighs as she started throatfucking herself into his length making sure to lick,scrape, and suck every untouched inch of his appendage with her mouth. Her eyes peered up gazing at him hypnotically while constricting her oral cavity on all fourteen inches sheathed inside her mouth. Jaune hummed in approval and moaned audibly while subtly rocking his hips back and forth. Pyrrha started pursing her lips even tighter as she started slower longer licks of his dick pulling him ever closer to final release. She dragged her lips slowly exerting as much suction force as possible making Jaune groan pleasurably in his throat as he just now felt his hips bumping sporadically in forward motion!

!!

He let out a large groan after feeling his member pulsate and throb delivering thick blasts of creamy semen straight into Pyrrha’s gullet! The Spartan’s eyes shot wide open after feeling the first blast hit the back of her throat as well as her taste buds! Something in his cum sparked insatiable desire within her, desire to suck out everything he had and then some more! Pyrrha rocked her face back and forth rapidly sucking out more of Jaune’s cum while he was still cumming!! He kept groaning and bucking his hips against her head as he unleashed torrent after torrent of sperm down her throat, and Pyrrha gulped every drop down like a pro without daring to miss a drop of the precious substance!

Gulp gulp gulp

After about a full minute of cumming Jaune finally felt his member soften, to an extent, and withdrew from Pyrrha’s cum splattered mouth as she scraped up any remaining residue of the essence using her tongue. Her eyes were impassioned with unbridled lust despite their glossy appearance, but she looked at him with all the love in her soul and body after offering him a seductive smile.

“Huff huff huff….wow that was spectacular, Pyrrha!” Jaune breathed out as he pulled her to her feet allowing her arms to drape around his shoulders. Pyrrha giggled seductively in her throat as she leaned her head forward to meet his.

“Plenty more where that came from, lover.”

\----

It was only after that Jaune and Pyrrha really discovered his semblance, gaining a girlfriend in the process.

How it worked was more or less tied to his lineage of the Arc bloodline, which granted him impressive assets such as his foot long length and testicles the size of oranges. These traits were seldom seen anywhere outside the Arc clan, something Jaune was quite proud of having at this time. His semblance however was another story, according to Pyrrha, after many ‘up close and personal’ examinations of his member and what it provided, Jaune’s semblance altered his Aura’s effects on his body. Namely his testicles, not only was his aura dense and plentiful but it also provided a provided an extremely addictive taste and nutritional value in his semen. Yes as odd as it sounds, Jaune’s semblance was to addict any girl to the taste of his cum only after a single taste. Not only would the girl get the added benefit of his semen’s mystical properties enhancing their body and sex drive but also completely hook them onto the stuff like a drug addict. Pyrrha couldn’t go a day without needing her daily dose of Jaune’s delicious cum, literally. She would stay with him twenty-four seven and even strap him to the bed if it meant sucking out more semen to swallow down.

As an experiment she tried going a day without the ambrosiac taste of his cock and found it nigh impossible, accompanied by harmless symptoms of withdrawal. The hunger would grow more and more making it the single foremost thought on her mind leaving little room to think of anything else. Everything else mentioned she also became terribly aroused all the time with unquenchable lust, unless she sated her carnal cravings she could seldomly sleep. Thirty-two hours was the longests she’s ever gone without bedrest, beyond that point Jaune wouldn’t be able to talk or reason with her as she literally rips apart his pants and devours his cock like a starved person.

Afterward, no more ice or awkwardness stood between them, Pyrrha poured her heart out to Jaune in a full blown confession of her true feelings for him. Jaune in turn accepted it officially enabling each other as full blown lovers, even though Pyrrha had little choice in the matter given the addiction. She didn’t mind in the least because there was no one else in the world that mattered to her as much as Jaune.

Then one day…

Day 0

From within the bathroom the usual cacophony of moans resumed as Jaune leaned against the shower wall moaning out in pleasure with his eyes closed. Pyrrha was down on her knees once again sliding her head back and forth into his waist swallowing his fourteen inch long cock repeatedly like a splendid morning snack. Her hands steadied against the inner thighs, occasionally fondling his large balls ripe with semen, as she glided her lips in moderate bursts along his shaft!

The redheaded beauty wouldn’t dare leave her position until she’s had her fill of that addicting substance Jaune was about to pour down her drainage pipe. Her eyes were completely ablaze in tiny glowing hearts being shown within her pupils as she humped her head back and forth into his stomach.

Meanwhile just outside the bathroom, Nora Valkyrie hopped off of her bed and drifted over ready to prim herself up for the day. She was simply wearing her pink shorts that showed off her legs and a tight black T-shirt that fit her body nicely with her moderately sized breasts tightly pressing it.

“Hmm hmm hmm, time for this gal to get herself ready for a new day!” Nora musically cheered out as she bounced over to the team’s bathroom door, totally unaware that her other two teammates were engaged very intimately.

She pulled on the door knob letting herself in as Jaune let out a deep groan once Pyrrha’s throatfucking session brought him to a grand finish! She wanted to greedily gulp it all down as soon as it happened but first she needed to break off for some air before she could do that.

“Puaah! Oh my yes here it comes!” Pyrrha breathed out as she plopped off her lips from his erectile member just as she noticed a dumbfounded Nora looking entranced by her leader’s erupting dick.

!!!

Jaune let out a deep ear piercing groan before shooting out long thick ropes of semen across the bathroom aiming for Nora’s wide open mouth she held agape in shock!

Splat!

The cutesy redheaded powerhouse received a full blast against her lips and onto her tongue catching her totally by surprise when more came! Pyrrha was quick to react and latched her hungry mouth back onto his pulsating member before more could fly out, unfortunately for both of them Nora ingested the amount of spunk dribbling from her lips and lapped her tongue around humming tastily as her eyes fixated on Jaune’s privates.

‘Oh no.’ Jaune thought when he saw the short girl lunge right at them knocking Pyrrha off and engaging in some very heated fellatio!

“Mmmmm!!!” Nora hummed as she slurped her lips along his fourteen-inch length greedily sucking and scraping every trace of jaune’s sperm while she glided her lips along the surface! Her eyes were wide open in a very entranced hungry stare as she feverishly pumped her head back and forth like she was starving for something filling and sweet!

‘This….is WAY better than that gooey pink Rapier Wasp jam! I can’t get enough of it! MORE!!’ She thought sucking as hard as she can on Jaune’s dick making him cry out in bliss while a very steamed Pyrrha gazed angrily at her.

Just then all three of them heard some shuffling noises and saw Ren rushing to the door to see what all the ruckus was about. Needless to say the look of urgency fell right off his face when taking in the scene of what was transpiring.

“Jaune….explanations now.” He demanded calmly as Nora ignored his presence to focus on coaxing more of the delicious cream straight out of her leader’s sac.

Jaune simply slumped his shoulders and chuckled softly.

“Well long story short; I have two mouths to feed now.” He quipped as Pyrrha nudged her head into the side of Nora’s trying to get her fellow redhead off of Jaune’s junk.

Nora didn’t let go until she felt him unload into her throat and fill up her belly with spunk. The ginger-haired warrior tasted ambrosia and wanted more.

 

\---

It was only until after Nora’s belly was full of his cum that all three of them wrapped things up. Jaune explained to Ren the embarrassing nature of his semblance and how it worked with his aura and his genitals, following up with the explanation that his spunk was highly addictive. Pyrrha and now Nora were going to be very very attached to him from now on, but he made clear that he was only ‘feeding’ Nora. Not romantically involved with her like he was with Pyrrha.

“And that’s how it is, Ren. If I could somehow cure them of their addiction to my ‘special product’ I would, but it seems like I’m just gonna have to deal. I didn't mean to drag Nora into all this, I know how you two feel about each other.” Jaune explained and was surprised to see Ren gently shake his head with a comforting smile when looking back over at the sleeping form of his powerhouse partner. Nora had passed out due to being overloaded by the taste of Jaune’s addictive cum, which was fortunate for them all because Ren felt she’d drain the poor boy dry if she continued.

“There’s no need to apologize, Jaune. LIke you said; this incredibly bizarre addictive power of yours is out of your control for the time being. You and Nora are clearly not an item, but apparently, you’ll have to keep ‘feeding’ her less she go into withdrawals and act even wilder. It’s all good, man. I understand everything clearly.” Ren stated calmly with a welcoming smile on his face. Jaune sighed in relief as Pyrrha hugged him deeply from behind while patting his crotch from around the cloth of his shorts.

“I’m just pleased to see you and Pyrrha finally be together, that’s certainly been a long time coming.” Ren added earning a blushing fit of giggles from Pyrrha as she cuddled her face up close to Jaune’s cheeks.

“Thanks, man. I just hope it isn’t too awkward for you whenever the girls….do their thing.”

“Speaking of which, I didn’t get to finish eating my dessert.” Pyrrha noted and quickly tore off her own towel appearing naked to both of them as she dropped down to her knees before Jaune. She fished out his surprisingly erect fourteen-inch cock from his shorts and resumed swallowing it entirely into her mouth. She hummed as her head started bouncing back and forth in a gradually escalating pattern.

Jaune shrugged in embarrassment while Ren blinked in surprise several times before turning to him.

“That was unexpected, can’t say I’m surprised though. Still, despite how very strange this circumstance of yours is, I’m not leaving the room whenever they get hungry. I’m fairly adept at blocking out my surroundings.” Ren stated as the throat sloshing sounds of Pyrrha’s blowjob grew louder.

“Indeed, fairly adept.” Ren added ignoring the jarring sight of the esteemed warrior hump her head rampantly between Jaune’s legs. Deciding to return to his studies and leave Pyrrha and Jaune to their feeding session while Nora remained asleep, Team JNPR continued on about their usual business until a small pair of footsteps arrived at their door.

Ignoring that they all forgot to lock it earlier the door slammed open with a kick and revealed Weiss Schnee in her typical hunter outfit standing there looking pumped and ready!

“Pyrrha Nikos! I, Weiss Schnee, invite you to study with me in the Beacon Library. Will you accept….?” Weiss trailed off when she took a brief three seconds to soak in the visual of a completely naked and wet Pyrrha down on her knees with Jaune’s cock in her mouth. The champion been slurping in the rest of Jaune’s length as red built up into Weiss’s cheeks as reality started to set in at the scandalous raunchy scene in front of her.

!!

“W-What the hell is this?!” She shrieked with blood red cheeks startling Pyrrha out of her euphoric trance to sprang back into the bed wrapping herself in covers to hide her body!

Jaune, unfortunately, had been on the brink of cumming prior to Weiss’s arrival and felt himself let loose right there on the spot!

‘Oh no here it comes!!’ He thought in panic as he could no longer hold himself back and came right there on the spot! He groaned out loudly as his phallus twitched and shot out multiple ropes of semen that were unfortunately on their way towards the appalled face of Weiss Schnee seeing as how Jaune turned her direction when she surprised them!

She was about to scream when the first blast hit her in the face right along with several others! Her left eye was uncovered yet a good third of her angelic face was now painted in spunk while Jaune kept cumming! Several more blasts of semen landed straight into her open mouth right when she was about to scream out again! Jaune had continued blasting five more cumshots before finally ceasing in exhaustion, but before that happened he noticed he landed shots of cum square on her chest, her belly, and her right arm leaving the remaining two shots to hit the wall behind her.

It was a travesty and Weiss didn’t speak for a full minute as Jaune sat there frozen in fear on his bedspread, Pyrrha had kept herself wrapped up in sheets while Nora slept through it all. Only Ren really shared Jaune’s look of anxiety after taking in the surprise fact that Jaune had just cum directly into Weiss Schnee’s face.

Suddenly they heard audible slurping sounds and found that Weiss’s tongue sprung out lapping up the globs of semen that had splattered around her face. Her dainty elegant hands scraped off the gunk from her chest as well as her dress allowing her to ingest more of the sticky substance into her mouth swallowing with glee.

‘Oh no…’ Jaune thought transfixed on the sight.

Weiss noticeably gulped down more of his essence and finally locked her extremely focused blue eyes onto him as though he were a sacred treasure she should never let go.

Click.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her before locking it as she eyed Jaune with a primal gaze before saying; “More.”

She then made a straight diving dash at Jaune causing him to yelp out in terror and surprise as she latched her hungry lips onto the sticky head of his dick!

“No, Weiss…..aaaahh…!!” Jaune tried protesting but felt it to be too late as she had now started hungrily sucking on the head of his dick! Her lips pursed tightly around the crown pulling and tugging on the sensitive skin into her mouth. Her tongue and her lips suckled and tasted every inch of that initial segment of his member until Weiss grew bolder and pushed herself further! Jaune let out a hitched breath when he felt the unfathomably tight pocket of spongy moistness that was Weiss Schnee’s throat engulf half of his dick inside!

Ren simply sighed in mild annoyance and turned away to focus on his homework while Pyrrha simply observed in gross fascination.

Weiss hungrily breathed out loudly whenever her lips left the skin of his phallus, but she would immediately pull herself right back onto it attempting to force more of the tasty treat down her esophagus! Her eyes peered up at Jaune hypnotically in a trance like glossy stare as feverishly bobbed her head back and forth sucking in ever more of his fourteen-inch phallus.

Jaune still wanted to attempt something to undo this spell on her, but found it to be pointless and simply enjoyed the tight velvety sensation of the heiress’s throat cushioning his dick!

Audible slurping sounds resumed uninterrupted as Weiss continued sucking off Jaune for the rest of the night, when she finally got him to climax she gleefully swallowed down everything he had to offer.

 

Two Days later...

 

“I hate him.” Weiss said in a rather simple tone while walking down the hallway to her Grimm studies class. She then clenched her little fists and sharpened her glare when she thought about ‘him’ some more.

“I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Grrrr!” She bristled when she recalled that night two days ago in Team JNPR’s dorm room.

After her euphoric haze of sperm addicted lust subsided somewhat, she was back to her normal reasonable self and realized with horror that she had performed fellatio on Jaune Arc. After panicking and attempting to weakly slug him in the chest, much to Jaune’s amusement, Weiss delivered a hard punch to his face and walked out of the dorm in a huff. From there on she avoided him like the plague, reasoning that his cum and whatever bizarre semblance that made it addictive was the sole reason for her odd behaviour.

‘It’s just an addictive substance, though enhanced by his aura, it is still nothing that can control me. Whatever dependency I have on it, on him, can easily be overpowered by my own sense of preservation so long as I power through using willpower.’ She reasoned and bit down anxiously on one of her thumbs. ‘Still, can’t avoid Arc forever, I know it wasn’t his fault and I probably should apologize for slugging him in the face like that.’

She thought in slight regret for her reaction to him and his semblance, but Weiss quickly shook it off and attempted to focus on putting her addiction to his cum out of mind. All While ignore the jittering shakes her body was giving off after those two days avoiding it all, Weiss felt she could overcome the symptoms for at least a few more days before the effect presumably wore off. According to her that is.

“I can outlast its effects, right? I mean how bad can those withdrawals be?” She said to herself as she sat down in combat class right below Team JNPR’s row. Jaune was seated above her while Professor Port rambled on about the usual tall tales of his glory days.

Jaune reached his head looking regretful and wanted to try and apologize to Weiss, but as the professor droned on he found it difficult to get a word in, Plus he didn’t want anyone else to find out about what happened. Pyrrha softly held him back and gave a reassuring nod just before smirking and patting down his bulge. Jaune chuckled with his cheeks red in embarrassment for he predicted that his now girlfriend was about to go down on him again.

‘I can do this, I can d-!” Weiss’s thoughts were cut mid-sentence for she blacked out.

A series of shuffling noises followed by the sound of a zipper being undone the Schnee Heiress found herself tasting nirvana and filling up her stomach with it. She couldn’t tell what was going on and only knew it to be like she were lucidly dreaming, her vision was blurry and she could faintly hear a gaggle of blissful moans coming from above as more delicious cream made its way down her gullet into her stomach.

!

“Hhoooo Weiss!” Jaune moaned in a quiet whisper as Weiss Schnee opened her eyes to see that she was once again on her knees swallowing the large meaty appendage that was Jaune’s dick.

Alarm stretched her features as she came back to her senses and gradually pulled back from the fourteen inch length buried in her throat. With a wet plop Weiss finally dislodged Jaune’s member and found that her face was splattered once again with his spunk, she touched her stomach realizing it felt full of syrupy substance she guessed to be the same thing when realizing her body did this on its own.

“Weiss?” Jaune asked noticing that the sucking stopped and peered down to see a now fully awake Weiss Schnee looking back at him in pure confusion.

“Get me out of here, and then….we’ll talk. Just hurry please, I can’t be seen like this.” She whispered urgently when noticing there were still plenty of student bodies planted in their seats signaling that she was indeed still in Professor Port’s class.

Jaune took notice of her now lucid demeanor and hastily zipped himself up as he and Pyrrha looked around to check if the coast was clear. Nearly all of the students, including Ruby, Yang, Blake, Nora, and Ren were sound asleep with their heads down on their desks while Port rambled on down below.

“I’d say the coast is quite clear. Professor Port must’ve been hit it home with this tale.” Pyrrha reported as Jaune reached down and handed Weiss a small towel to clean herself with, but instead found that she licked up the remnants of his cum straight from her face. Unfortunately that didn’t include the messiness of it splattered on her clothes.

With Pyrrha’s help the two discreetly escorted Weiss out of the classroom leaving the educator to continue ‘inspiring’ his students without noticing.

While she walked with Jaune and Pyrrha, hurrying to her dorm washroom mind you, Weiss’s thoughts rambled on about how her body acted on its own for the sake of his delicious semen.

‘How? How?! I’ve tasted all the best prepared delicacies known to man, the most extravagant expensive meals only a select few have even tasted that were prepared by the best chefs on Remnant, yet absolutely none of it compares to the taste of his essence!’ She thought feeling flustered and somewhat ashamed of herself for preferring Jaune’s cum to everything else.

She looked up to the side at his profile while they made their way through the school and felt her sour opinion of him was started to feel unfounded. The irony of Weiss’s ire in regards to Jaune is that she didn’t hate him personally per se, but rather that this formerly annoying goofball dazzled her the longer she knew him. Needless to say she might start feeling attracted to him, whether or not it involved his cum.

‘Arc’s actually not so bad when you get right down to it. From the side he’s actually pretty handsome, just ignore the awkward date offers and those dorky pajamas and he’s downright...charming.’ She thought with a slight blush when he turned to look at her.

Weiss suddenly felt shy and immediately turned her head back to stare straight forward after he did so, Jaune was a little perplexed by this but simply shrugged it off and held Pyrrha close while they walked. It was then that Weiss decided to speak up.

“....thank you.” She began catching their attention, Jaune was quite surprised to hear that from her of all people. “Before you say anything else let me make things clear; I’ll be….needing to feed from you from here on out. Just my daily dose so that I don’t blackout and repeat my actions earlier in class today. While we do this we keep it a secret from my team, I can’t bear the thought of it getting out and things becoming awkward between all of us. Is that alright?”

Jaune looked dumbfounded at first then simply nodded alongside Pyrrha.

“Don’t worry, we’re going through something similar with Nora, but we have established that this is impersonal. Only me and Jaune are romantically involved during all of this, you can have your fair share too Weiss, because I know from firsthand experience that the withdrawals are less than desirable.” Pyrrha explained and Weiss nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we’ll help you through this, at least until I can figure out how to reverse the effects of my semblance.” Jaune piled on with a slight tint of blush on his cheeks when facing her.

“Of course.” Weiss said gratefully with a smile and a nod. ‘It can’t be because of his cum, right? Or am I really….falling in love with Jaune during all of this?’

Twelve days later...

As the days went on all three girls got their daily helping of Arc cum, be it Nora or Pyrrha, or both at the same time his dick was never without a pair of lips on top of it. Day to day Jaune had to go off somewhere private for Weiss to get her fill, as soon as she was alone with him she dropped down to her knees and swallowed his member into her mouth. Jaune always groaned like a cow being milked except in a rather orgasmic state as he felt his Snow Angel’s lips glide across seven inches of his phallic skin, Weiss still couldn’t take the whole thing down, but damn did it feel good when she did.

She made up for it by increasing the pace of her strokes and intensifying the suctions of her mouth. Jaune felt like cumming numerous times due to that, Weiss was quickly becoming an avid learner and Pyrrha had started taking notes from her as well. Suddenly this wasn’t just becoming about feeding them anymore, it was more of a service they were doing for him in return for the highly addictive essence he unleashes that they gobble up.

“Hmmm! Haah!” Weiss moaned as she lathered her tongue all over Jaune’s sac as her lips roamed around on it. She gracefully and fluidly swept her mouth all over the surface of his orange sized balls up until she moved to his shaft. There she peppered it with succulent kisses for several minutes until she started gliding it up to the top where it met his crown. Weis sometimes had to rise up in order to do that, kneeling from down there never made it easy to reach up to the head of his cock, hence why she simply hunched her legs while standing on her feet.

Her hands stroked his balls and gripped the base of his shaft as she roamed her hungry tongue up to the top, afterwards she gleefully pulled in half of his dick into her mouth attempting to push herself further. Weiss had gotten to three fourths of the length for her current limit, from there she simply bobbed her head rapidly back and forth making deliberately long sucks with her hungry lips. Jaune’s hands found their way around the back of her head pulling her close as she hammered herself between his legs! Judging by the way his fingers gripped her pristine white hair Weiss knew he was on the verge of exploding inside her mouth again, something she really looked forward to.

Her blue eyes peered up at his pleasured face as he craned his head back moaning. She secretly thought more of Jaune the longer she spent time with him, having been doing this repeatedly for the past several days Weiss started getting to really understand Jaune and all his finer qualities. She knew him to be brave, honest, and despite his somewhat childish demeanor he was incredibly decent as a person. Part of her tried convincing herself it was just the effects of the cum, but the longer this went on the more she found that the logic to be bogus.

She begun wanting to get intimate with Jaune Arc.

Unfortunately for her, things went sideways in a colossal way a week back and she was not the only member of Team RWBY to have ‘fallen’ prey to the magical taste of Jaune’s semen.

 

One Week prior....

“Alright, bitches! Party time on me! Whoooo!” Yang cheered out as all members of Teams RWBY and JNPR hung around inside the dorm of the former. Party decorations and various drinks and snacks were set up all around as Yang Xiao Long poured another large plastic cup of booze down her gullet!

“Should she really be drinking, Ruby? I doubt she’s even legal to do that.” Ren asked after leaning to the side next to the young Rose.

“Eh, it’ll be fine. Those are just Yang’s personally made ‘Strawberry Sunrises’, they’re not supposed to have alcohol in them, at least I think it doesn't.” Ruby answered back innocently as the blonde babe started dancing around erotically with her rump in the air twerking like a party girl.

“On second thought I think she did pack a thing of booze into those drinks.” She added looking embarrassed and looked to Ren’s side noticing Pyrrha and Jaune weren’t there.

“Hey where did Jaune and Pyrrha run off to? Did they already leave?” Ruby asked almost tearfully as Ren turned to his side and checked before facepalming.

‘Don’t tell me they did that here.’ Ren thought as the bathroom door opened revealing a disheveled Jaune and Pyrrha looking very satisfied together.

“Oh hey there they are!” Ruby pointed out cheerfully and waved at Jaune as Pyrrha walked over to the punch bowl to grab herself a cup to help her wash down some of Jaune’s semen still pooling inside her mouth.

‘I certainly overdid it this time, swallowed up more than I can handle, but I’d rather not waste any of this magical essence away. Instead a simple cup of punch should help do the trick.’ Pyrrha thought as she grabbed herself a cup until suddenly she felt her arm get pulled by a drunken Yang.

“C’mon, P-money! Live a little! Let’s have some fuuunnn!” Yang drunkenly slurred and held up her scroll to hone in on her in recording mode as she pulled the unsuspecting Pyrrha Nikos into a full on girl on girl kiss!

!!

Jaune felt his erection stir immediately back to life upon seeing the blonde babe lock lips with his girlfriend, he became even more aroused when he saw Yang dip her tongue into Pyrrha’s mouth as the latter reciprocated the exchange. It turned into a raunchy lesbian peepshow until he remembered that his girlfriend retained a good amount of his cum inside his mouth. Yang’s own perverted instincts kicked in as she lapped up a nice dabble of sperm straight from Pyrrha’s mouth and into her own.

Yang’s eyes burst wide open as soon as the effects kicked in, she swished the cum around in her mouth savoring the taste and being newly awakened before turning her sights to Jaune with a hungry gaze. Unfortunately for him, Blake came in between looking at her partner in growing concern in lieu of her raunchy behavior.

“Okay  now, Yang, I think you’ve partied hard enough. Pyrrha is Jaune’s girlfriend after al-!” Blake was immediately silenced when the blonde babe grabbed her by the shoulders and drove her tongue into her open mouth!!

“Holy crap!” Jaune let out feeling his erection really stir painfully in his trousers as he saw Yang feed Blake Jaune’s cum.

As the cat Faunus unwittingly ingested the amount her partner forcibly poured into her Blake found herself swallowing it before kissing her blonde partner back. She broke off leaving a gooey trail of semen and saliva between them before turning her now hungry gaze back to Jaune.

“Jaune, I think it’s getting out of control now.” Ren stated flatly as the two girls rushed at the blonde lad pinning him to the wall!

Twenty minutes later…

“Oohh yeah! Mmmm!” Jaune breathed out in elated moans of bliss as she sat down on one of the beds with Yang and Blake on their knees slobbering their mouths all over his dick!

Yang tended to his large balls and tentatively draped her hungry tongue around each one slowly, Blake took to his shaft licking her cat-like tongue up all over it feverishly before the two converged on it together. Both girls wrapped their lips around it slobbering ever so hungrily on his meat ready to taste more of his cum into their mouths. And Jaune only sat back with arms behind his head wearing a really pleased grin on his face.

Meanwhile Ruby looked on with a mischievous idea in mind as she ground her hands into her nether region.

 

Present...

 

Weiss was currently sitting at one of Beacon’s courtyard tables with her much admired older sister Winter Schnee sitting across from her. Both refined girls held their tea cups close as they committed to a friendly exchange of about their current lives.

‘I’m so glad I took care of business before meeting her, I’d hate for her to see me as some craven cum addict.’ Weiss thought as she took a sip from her up.

“It’s been so long, Winter. I’m glad you finally came to visit me in Beacon.”

“Well it has been some time since we had a moment to ourselves, dear sister. I’m pleased to see you too, I do hope you’re making good friends with that leader of yours as well as that blond boy you mentioned pestering you.” Winter commented pleasantly and took her first sip from her tea cup.

!

The Atlas specialist tensed up when she experienced the taste and with it a strange craving filled her body. Weiss took notice of this and looked on in worry before taking a sip herself.

Weiss tensed up as her tastebuds recalled the familiar addictive sensation she’s had before.

“Winter, where did you get this tea again?” Weiss asked in fear.

“Oh, it was your partner Ruby Rose who kindly made it for us. She brewed it herself as I recall. I admit I was reluctant to let her but now I find it quite spectacular. My I don’t think I’ve tasted anything quite like it.” Winter stated with growing exuberance and hunger in her eyes.

Weiss looked at both of their cups and noticed streams of a very familiar pearly substance swirling around in the dark liquid. She paled at what this meant and received a text message from her scroll.

“Ruby….” She noted and clicked it open.

**‘Looking forward to see how prideful your sister can be on her knees with a belly full of Jaune’s magical cum.’**

**-Ruby**

**PS: Nobody calls Ruby Rose ‘underwhelming’**


	2. Mommy Fearest

 

**The Delicious Daily Dose of Jaune**

**Chapter Two- Mommy Fearest**

**By Azure**

 

“Hmmrm!” Yang grunted irritably as she played with the fighting game being displayed on her Scroll. She sat cross-legged along the edge of her bed uncomfortably shifting her buttocks sideways in her usual tight black shorts. She had been going through a soft reprieve period from her favorite twenty-four hour ‘snack’ and was feeling tense because of it.

‘How did my life ever take such a drastic turn into the craziness?’ She pondered desperately trying to keep her mind off ‘it’.

“Hey! Move over I cant’ reach!” One woman’s voice spoke out in the background.

‘I went to Beacon expecting to kick all kinds of ass, make plenty of awesome friends, and survive boring lectures.’ She thought peevishly when she heard ‘those’ noises in the background.

“Well, you’ll just…*slurp* hmmm...have to wait your turn.” Another more familiar voice spoke out and resumed that slurping noise.

Feeling the Scroll shake within her hands Yang was tempted to break it and push off both of them to hog her delicious vice, but alas she restrained herself if just barely.  

‘Getting hooked entirely on a guy’s cum and joining some weird as hell fellatio club was NOT what I was expecting in the cards!’ She thought going red but regrettably cooled down and let out a sigh of relief. She liked to think she had become a master of controlling her temper, somewhat.

‘I will say it did lead to having a lot of fun, or in this case, ironic, moments.’ She thought with a wry smile when she heard the two voices bickering again.

“I shall do no such thing! You cannot simply have his cock all to yourself, girl!” Exclaimed the voice of Weiss’s esteemed military sister Winter Schnee. Oldest daughter of the Schnee family, respected special operative of Atlas Military, and latest addict to the sperm of Jaune Arc.

“I can and I will! You don’t scare me, _ma’am_!” Countered the voice of Blake of Team RWBY.  Resident ninja rogue and literary smut lover who’s also a cat Faunus and Ex-White Fang member.

She, along with Winter, was almost completely naked save for a very thin pair of panties covering their pussies. They were were naked everywhere else with both Blake’s firm and round C-cup sized breasts sticking out alongside Winter’s borderline Ds. She too was wearing a thong except it was pure white with a blue snowflake around the bottom opposed to Blake’s personal symbol on hers.  They knelt on the floor fighting over Jaune’s turgid twitching phallus!

Jaune simply sat back on the chair within Team RWBY’s dorm room wearing an awkward expression on his face and rubbing the back of his neck grinning sheepishly about this.

‘How...seriously just how did it come to this?’ He thought to himself until his thoughts were wiped away with the two pairs of luscious lips grazing all over the sides of his shaft. ‘Oohhhh!! Can’t think anymore!’

Both Winter and Blake’s mouths pressed succulently and slowly along his length darting their tongues licking along every inch of Jaune’s tool. Each gal had a hand secured on one of Jaune’s balls tenderly fluffing him and stroking those sizable orbs tenderly making him groan. Despite the gentle treatment he was getting he still felt their roughness in outdoing each other; Winter aggressively sucked on his crown ravishing his bulbous within her mouth trying to bring him off. Blake however was focused on pumping him with both her right hand gripping the bottom half of his length and sliding her cat like tongue sensually along the underside of it. And in the midst of all that oral chaos was the furious cacophonous sounds of slurping and moaning, the latter coming mainly from Jaune as his mind overwhelmed by the eager soft lips of these two.

‘That woman’s induction into our happy dick sucking family was really….violent. And that’s putting it mildly.’ Yang thought remembering when a cum starved Winter, who had just been hooked courtesy of Ruby, stomped her way into this room and held Jaune at swordpoint so she could kneel down to get fill.

-

_The look on Jaune’s face when Winter started inhaling his cock made it seem like the wind was knocked out of him, that woman was absolutely aggressive in swallowing his length right into her mouth and pulling on it with her throat. Winter had hugged her hands around his thighs butting her head feverishly into his waist, Jaune had been hunched over carefully gripping the back of his head as he felt the vacuum like suction force of Winter’s hungry mouth. It didn’t take long for him to cum and Winter greedily swallowed down everything simultaneously mewling like she were tasting rich creamy ice cream._

_Even after Jaune deflated she went back at it without giving him a moment to rest, it took Weiss to calm her down and pull her back into reason and sanity. Fortunately she had only half that so far, she was still insatiably thirsty for Arc’s sperm and was determined to get it. Right now that included butting heads with Blake when she tried getting her fix._

_-_

‘Rubes was just lucky Winter didn’t go try looking for her in town when she was like that. There’s no telling what that crazy woman would have done, and I used to think Weiss was bad.’ Yang added in thoughtful comment trying to resist lunging herself into the pile to get cream filling ala Arc inside her mouth. She struggled with all her willpower not to at this very moment, but when she got some free time to herself and Jaune alone, hoo boy would there be hell to pay.

‘The more I think about Loverboy’s semblance the less it makes sense, at least in battle worthy way.’ Yang began thinking hard on the mechanics of Jaune’s semblance to better keep her mind off the thirst for him.

According to Weiss, or a few teachers in general, semblances strengthen through a variety of creative means. Jaune must’ve strengthened his through all the use in having so many cum addicted girls glue their faces to his crotch, the result being a profound change in which his semblance now altered his sweat glands to produce extremely effective sexual pheromones. Luckily Jaune had little trouble in controlling and didn’t exude unless you were up closer and personal with his large nutsack.

And as cruelly ironic fate would have it….

!!

“Bbllffhh!!Mmmmnpphf!!” Blake sputtered out in futility wailing her arms around after Winter grabbed ahold of her face and stuffed her sensitive nose smackdab into Jaune’s nuts! She had an evil smile on her face when she did that.

Blake wailed about struggling for the briefest of moments until she finally went limp and collapsed onto the floor with her ass sticking out in the air and her face looking blank with eyes crossed and tongue hanging out. She was down for the count alright. The chemical bliss of his semblance enhanced pheromones overwhelming her vulnerable Faunus enhanced senses and overloading her with Jaune’s chemical bliss. Blake would be down and out for a little while which gave Winter all the space and opportunity she could have wanted with Jaune’s meat all to herself.

“Blake! Is she….?”

“She’ll be fine, Arc. The combination of her senses and your pheromones proved too much for her and right now she is simply sleeping off a natural narcotic high from it. Don’t worry, just relax and enjoy me.” Winter stated reaching behind her head undoing her hair letting it flow out granting her the beauty image of an angel with silver hair.

If Jaune wasn’t worried and admittedly afraid of Winter he’d be awestruck by her beauty and head over heels in love with her. Winter flashed him a smile and leaned down swallowing her lips around the top half of his impressive dick tightening her lips around him with watertight seal. Making loud and slow sucking sounds Winter kept her place around the top third of his foot long length, she took her time wiggling her tongue around the amount of penis inside her throat making Jaune mewl pleasurably right before she plunged herself to engulf more than half inside!

Jaune gently thrashed about and screwed up his face recalling that this much like her first time when she sucked him off. Winter Schnee was more aggressive than he was used to, he’d hate to meet someone more cutthroat about tasting his jizz.

“Mmmhhnnn~!  Hmmm!!” Winter hummed musically as she inched her face further down Jaune’s pole till her nose poked the surface of his groin. Taking a whiff of his balls she felt her body titillate more with the pheromones making her hornier than she’s ever been. Wasting no time she started pumping her head back and forth into his waist taking in his entire length to where Jaune was essentially fucking her very throat! She slurped and sucked every inch of his impressive meat sheathed into her mouth and Winter could only hum blissfully as she picked up speed!

“Hhaaa agghh!” Jaune leaned back moaning heavily and breathing fast as held onto Winter’s head again feeling his way through her silky ivory hair with his fingers.

Winter furiously picked up the speed repeatedly swallowing every inch of Jaune’s lengthy penis to the back of her throat while squeezing it with her tongue and muscles. It felt like fucking a pussy in its entirety and Jaune secretly hoped he could do that with this woman. Yang was sitting irritable from afar attempting to focus her mind away from the noise of Winter’s mouth slurping all over Jaune’s dick, but it wasn’t easy with hearing the woman’s internal groans of elation and taste whenever she swallowed down on it. Thankfully it didn’t take much longer until she heard Jaune reeling himself back letting out a pleasurable howl just as he bucked his hips furiously into Winter’s face. The Atleasian specialist held on tightly to his hips and pursed her lips snugly around his throbbing length!

!

Following Jaune’s cry of ecstasy Winter’s mouth was filled with thick payload after payload of sperm splashing down her throat! Her blue eyes widened and a smile stretched the corners of her lips as she swallowed each glob of his delicious cum without daring to have any leak out. Her throat bulged and swallowed over and over again as she chugged down Jaune’s sperm like she were drinking a rich creamy milkshake.

“Hhmmm!! Muaah!” Winter cried out satisfying tastiness right after plopping herself off of Jaune’s flaccid and somewhat drained cock!

‘Finally! Maybe now we can get this uptight bitch out of here so I can have my fill! I just really hope no one from my family finds out about this. The last thing I want is to have either dad or Qrow learn I’m craven semen addict now to one particular boy they might visit. At least I don’t worry about my mom getting in on this, not like she’s been around enough to care.’ Yang thought seeing Winter clean her lips off of spunk and ingesting every little scrape of it.

Jaune sat back feeling out of breath from the nonstop dick sucking marathon his member succumbed to. For some reason he felt a chill creep up on him that made him dread the near future.

‘Why do I get the feeling something crazy is about to happen?’ He thought feeling his aura rejuvenate his member back to life ready for receiving seconds.

*********

 

Later on….

‘Here lies Jaune Arc, member of the illustrious Arc family and novice student of the prestigious Beacon Academy for aspiring huntsmen and huntresses. Leader of Team JNPR. Yep, that sounds good for what it will read on my gravestone after this day!’ Jaune thought in panic as the famed leader hid fearfully behind a large crate within the warehouse he was hiding in.

Somewhere in the distance there erupted a loud menacing voice belonging to a dark haired beauty who was otherwise really savage in attitude and nature. She was still a knockout all things considered, but Jaune wasn’t going to try to touch that out of fear for his life.

“Come on out already, you little maggot! It’ll only be a matter of time before I find you and when I do it’ll be a slow and very painful death after!” Roared the voice of a dark haired woman clad in red and black samurai gear wearing red menacing eyes. She had chased him through the docks this morning leading to Jaune hiding himself in the warehouse near it.

Normally he wouldn't mind a beautiful woman chasing him, after all she was attractive, in shape with a rather large bust and wide hips accompanying a slim waist. All of that contained in a fancy yet skimpy red kimono top and really short mini skirt. However, the inhumanely large katana that had swung at his head earlier was a dealbreaker! Not only that but she had literal glowing red eyes that blazed red fire from them as she conjured deadly balls of ice and fire before throwing them at him!

In Jaune’s opinion that really killed the mood, and it would also kill him if he let her find where he’s at. Raven Branwen was completely pissed and out for blood.

‘I have no idea why she even wants to kill me! But I think I can figure it out. According to her death threats, her use of profanity, and promises of excruciating physical pain I suspect that she has to be related to Yang. That and because she looks exactly like her except older.’ Jaune theorized feeling a sigh of relief escape his lips when he saw her head into the other wing of the warehouse opposite of where he was hiding.

‘Okay, lost her for now, but gotta be really careful and look for a way out.’ He thought trying to pinpoint where to escape without her noticing.

Jaune took a good look across the docks and analyzed the terrain when he noticed many ‘obstacles’ within the factory warehouse he was in.

Did he want to run away along the concrete floor where there were apparently dozens of motion trigger sensors and blinking security lights? Nope.

Did he want to keep hiding in the warehouse that had only one entrance that would risk exposing him to Raven if he tried getting to it. Negative.

Was calling for help an option on his now bisected Scroll? No….

How about begging for mercy?

Jaune was getting really distressed now when all these avenues of preserving his life were likely to end in failure, and then he heard Raven’s voice bark out again.

“When I find you I am going to toss you into the biggest Deathstalker nest I can find! Count on it, boy!” Raven shouted within the distance.

Absolutely not.

‘Aaagghh!!’ Jaune was now really panicked and clutched the sides of his face in silently screaming agony at his despaing plight!

Feeling his breathing pick up in panic Jaune heard Raven’s footsteps clack closer to his location. She was coming this way and was likely to find him.

‘Crap!Crap!Crap! Okay, Jaune, think! Now’s not the time to have a nervous breakdown and expose yourself. Damn it if only I had some way to neutralize that bloodthirsty woman.’ He thought when a lightbulb came up over his head.

‘Wait a minute….woman?’ Jaune thought and looked down to his groin reluctantly nodding in acceptance of his idea.

He sighed as he started undoing his belt and unbuckling his pants.

“Wow, Jaune, you truly are the greatest of heroes.” He said sarcastically to himself as he opened his belt and lowered his pants.

“Come out come out, wherever you are.” Raven snarled softly as she looked around the section of the warehouse wing Jaune was currently hiding in. Her sword was drawn ready and her maiden powers flared up with her eyes for she was willing to use everything in her arsenal and bring down her wrath upon the blonde slimeball that addicted her very daughter to his cum.

‘It’s one thing when I expect that girl to hold her own in a fight, but for this….to happen to her is another thing entirely. I must free her from this imbecile.’ Raven thought and turned a corner down another line of wooden boxes she was searching when a strange sight came into her view.

A pair of blue jeans, boxers, and shoes laid on the ground in front of her.

“Are those...pants?” She asked bewildered at the random sight.

For the briefest of moments Raven Branwen had let down her guard at the puzzling sight and thus was unprepared for what happened next.

“JERONIMOOOO!!” Screamed Jaune from the top of his lungs when he jumped off from a high perched crate with arms and legs spread and naked from the waist below! His sixteen-inch erection stood out like a sword as he plummeted down upon a completely surprised Raven!

“What in the wo-! Schlup!! Hmmphhggh!!” Raven let out a surprised shout when Jaune’s lengthy landed directly inside her opened mouth instantly worming its way past her lips and down her throat before toppling onto her back due to Jaune’s weight pressing onto her face!

Raven had been taken completely by surprise with the inconceivable sight of a half-naked Jaune performing a do-or-die divebomb on her! It was out of pure desperation on his part and it worked perfectly! Jaune’s cock snugly slid all the way down her throat resulting in him straddling her face once her back hit the floor, fortunately he stroked himself to erection prior to his surprise attack resulting in Raven slurping unwillingly on erect sixteen inch man meat.

The earlier preparation of him jerking off combined with the slick tightness of Raven Branwen’s warm throat had successfully set him off! His large tennis ball sized balls throbbed and his pulsated loudly inside Raven’s mouth resulting in him cumming down her throat!

“Hhaah! OOohhh!” Jaune moaned profoundly as his dick pumped and pumped down Raven’s mouth sending a thick river of semen into her stomach! The adrenaline from earlier fueled his orgasm allowing him to cul for a full two minutes.

Glug glug glug

Feeling himself finish he pulled back off of Raven noticing she swallowed every last bit of it and secretly hoped he didn’t drown her. He noticed she was still breathing, albeit raggedly, from having chug all that semen down her throat. Jaune was relieved she wasn’t rising back up to gut him...yet, he waited to see if his idea worked.

“Wow...huff...huff…” Jaune said once he sat back onto his bottom after picking himself up off of her. “That’s more than I’ve ever cum before. I wonder if the effect is goi-!” He cut off when he saw her rise up like a zombie and bear an expression of a completely blank face with glossed over red eyes appearing totally empty.

Jaune now worried if he overdid it and caused some kind of harm to her like Winter had done to Blake earlier.

The red and black wearing woman blinked a few times and looked right at him when her blank expression blossomed into a beautiful welcoming smile.

“Master?” She spoke in a sweet gentle voice in contrast to her loud menacing one earlier. Jaune only had this to say.

“Oh, shit.”

Raven then looked down at his still hardened dick, her face lit up and seemed even more radiant than it already was scaring Jaune.

“It IS you, Master.” She let out in a great sigh of elation before crawling over to him with a chipper smile on her face.

“Wait,wait, wait. I don’t know wh-uugh!” Jaune stammered out trying to get through to her until she tackled him onto his back straddling his waist!

“Don’t worry, Mater. I will take care of you.” Raven declared jovially then showed a remarkable level of dexterity and speed as she stripped both her body and the rest of his completely naked!

‘How did she do that?!’ Jaune exclaimed inside his mind until his eyes glued to the sight of her luscious D cup breasts bouncing in full glory in front of him. He gulped nervously as Raven leaned down smiling sweetly at him before she started moving.

“Just let me please you, Master.” She offered in a tender loving voice as she started sawing her wet pussy along his length hotdogging it with her vaginal lips.

Jaune groaned when the sensation hit him, the pleasurable feeling of Raven’s juicy moist cunt lips squeezing along the underside of his shaft had him on another world. She was dripping in arousal as she continued sawing herself along his length without having inserted it inside her yet. Raven reached her arms behind her head keeping them there erotically while still rowing her hips along his waist gingerly with breasts swaying in sync with her movements.

“Mmnngh! Master!” Raven cooed out rolling her buttocks and pussy faster along his waist making Jaune toss his head back groaning in pleasurable agony as his dick twitched with readiness. “I think it’s time, hee hee!”

Raven then raised herself up with feet planted outside of Jaune’s thighs, her quivering moist pussy hole hovered just above his dick as Raven guided herself to impale her body on it! With a slick wet plop she pushed it inside her sopping snatch and lowered her body down to straddle him taking everything in!

“Nnggaaaah! Hooh it’s so large! Hmmn Master!!” She breathed out with her face flustered up in red once she took all sixteen inches up her snatch feeling the head breach her cervix pushing past it to prod the walls of her womb.

Jaune could even see the bulge of his member’s head protruding from Raven’s stomach. She kept her hands securely behind her neck as she started really riding his length cowgirl position! Raven’s athletic fit body rowed and swayed in hard undulations while that manic elated face stayed on during, Jaune was both greatly aroused and slightly creeped out. Largely for being unaware of what he had done, but his mind wouldn’t focus on regret since Raven’s unfathomably tight body squeezed and rocked all over his length sporadically.

This woman knew how to really give a man a good time, her pussy muscles voluntarily contracted by her own will a top of his dick repeatedly squeezing him each time she rolled her hips back. Jaune’s meat was constricted by Raven’s tight vaginal cavity already pushing him close to release.

Raven decided to pile onto that feeling by bouncing her firm bouncy buttocks rapidly into Jaune’s thighs!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

She giggled out in blissful delight and leaned back with her breasts bouncing with her shakes! This carried on for a fifteen minutes when Jaune reached his hands over to her waist let out a mighty groan of climax just before bucking his hips into her body!

“Ooohhh Masteeerr!!” Raven squealed out in unbridled joy when she felt Jaune’s thick lengthy cock throb and pulsate inside the tight constricting space of her pussy!

Thick bulges of cum flowed up from his sack and traveled down his shaft to blast Raven’s womb with sperm! Raven had already been on the edge herself when riding Jaune’s meatpole tower, feeling him cum inside with magically enriched semen set her off as well! Her pussy muscles clamped down in sporadic pulses all over his dick desperately milking him for more and more was what she got! Jaune grunted painfully as he felt himself cumming nonstop into Raven Branwen’s pussy for the next couple of minutes, he hoped while hearing all those audible gurgling sounds that she was safe from pregnancy. Really really hoped for that.

After hearing more sounds of his cum sloshing into Raven’s body the dark haired woman lifted herself panting with an overly sweet smile at him. Jaune saw his member go slightly flaccid in its slick cum coated shape, he saw even more of his spunk drip out of Raven’s cunt like thick creamer for coffee. Thinking it was over for now and she was spent Jaune attempted to get up and change back into his clothes hoping Raven’s condition would wear off and would return to normal, but-!

“Ooofph! Wha….?” He stammered when he felt a foot press down on his chest keeping him pinned. He looked up to see Raven standing there with her hands on her hips looking down at him with a determined chipper smile.

“Master….I’m still not finished yet. I need to have both my fill and my second round. You’re not going anywhere, hee hee.” She squealed cutely making Jaune’s face comically pale in horror just before hopping down to kneel her head at his waist again grabbing ahold of his cock with her right hand.

Before he could muster any strength to push up and run like hell Jaune felt the slow spongy surface of her tongue slithering up the underside of his length freezing him in his tracks.

!

‘Ep! F-feels too good!’ He stammered in thought as Raven continued slowly roaming her tongue up his shaft tasting every bit of his fluids and hers.

She had her hand pressing into the side with her soft yet firm fingers keep it close to her face, his tip tapped her forehead and his balls were being fondled with the other hand while her lips curdled up along everything else. It was very clear she was a master at this compared to the others.

“Hhaaammmmmnn!! Masteeerr!” She cooed with lust filled eyes and a wide open smile. Raven then peppered his lengthy thick shaft with soft kisses leading up to the top where she parted her mouth wide open and plunged herself all the way down on him!

Jaune groaned loudly after tossing his head back, Raven had sheathed the entirety of his length down her esophagus and wasted no time in expertly slurping it in deep-throated thrusts! It was different than when he jumped on her earlier, now she was here voluntarily cushioning his length by expertly exerting warm constricting force onto him.

He couldn’t help but run his fingers directly through Raven’s silky black hair as she bobbed her head furiously on to his dick resulting in loud slurping sounds that echoed through the warehouse. Jaune was nirvana right now, the tight suction of the woman’s soft lips combined with the spongy cushion of her throat had him feeling close to the edge already. He knew if she wanted him to cum then he would give it to her, hoping that she would be knocked out from the overload of pheromones like Blake was.

Pumping her head faster between his legs Raven’s head bobbed at a frenzied pace, Jaune felt since he was about to blow that he should grab her head and smother his large arousing balls all over her face in hopes of knocking her out. But things didn’t proceed in the way he wanted…

!

Pulling herself off in one loud quick plop of wet lips Raven withdrew from her deep throat session and bounced up in the air twisting her body around so she could land her sopping wet cunt onto his dick in reverse cowgirl fashion!

“Aaggghh!! What the-How did she do that?!” Jaune grunted feeling a newfound explosion of pleasure with Raven’s taut buttocks kneading against this waist as she fucked her pussy on his meat.

She reached her hands over and grabbed his legs steadying her body to bounce herself as much as she wanted on her master’s pole! Jaune was beside himself with mind-numbing ecstasy despite his plan failing. Raven rode him like a motorcycle by having her body rock and bounce frenziedly into his waist while having her tongue fall out in a goofily sexed up expression.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Ooohh Mastterr!! Hhaaaahh!!” Raven purred out feeling her body fringe upon the levels of excitement and ecstasy that she came right at the same time she pushed Jaune into his climax!

She grunted loudly within her throat and made one final slam into his waist just before clenching her pussy muscles down on his length in wet gushing constrictions! This, of course, caused  Jaune to grit his teeth and buck up against her bouncing form cumming as well!

“Aaggh! Here it comes! Nnggh!” Jaune groaned out feeling his balls once again contract and pump thick batches of sperm directly into Raven Branwen’s body!

Her vaginal muscles clenched and convulsed sporadically making sure to milk every last drop out of him in heavy glug noises filling her belly up and beyond! Raven now sported a slight bulge of spunk filling up her stomach once they finished cumming together. Jaune lay panting heavily on the floor beneath her and to his relief, she slumped over resting by his side looking down for the count thankfully.

After that mind-blowing bout of sex Jaune was able to ask her only one question, leading to him regretting the answer.

“Hey…*gasp* who are, *gasp* you anyway?” He said between gasps. He heard Raven giggle cutely and roll over to his side feeling her hands roam his chest affectionately.

“Silly Master, I thought you already knew by looking at me.” She answered and stared him straight in the face with a jovial smile. “I’m Yang’s birth mother, Raven.”

At this Jaune’s face fell flat and his spirits sunk a bit.

“....Double shit.”

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

   
  



	3. Breaking the Bad Girls

  


**Daily Delicious Dose of Jaune Arc**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Three- Breaking the Bad Girls**

 

**********

Within the walls of Team JNPR’s room there stood a large number of girls, all of which were friends of a certain blonde someone in the room. Half of them became horrendously addicted to a particular substance this certain someone exuded; intoxicating cum. Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, all stood around his with crossed arms and questioning faces that varied from confused to dangerous after seeing who he was in bed with.

“Well, Jauney? We’re waiting~.” Nora chirped putting on an adorable yet serious face before adding to her sentence. “In addition to that I’m still ‘go’ for my turn on the D’Arc cream service, so please please hurry up and give me some before I go crazy.” She added bouncing up and down in her spot with stars in her eyes. Ren’s hands on her shoulders calmed her down somewhat making her wipe the drool from her cheeks.

The others, while also sharing some of her withdrawal and jittering slightly from it, kept their eyes focused on the blonde boy that addicted them all to his cum and currently sitting up in his bed;Jaune Arc. He was sitting naked in his own bed with sheets tossed over and a naked beautiful light skinned woman with long black hair with him having her head in his lap. In everyone’s eyes it was an obviously new cum addict, and much to Yang’s astonished eyes the long mane of lustrous dark hair could only be identified as her birth mother Raven Branwen. She was an older beauty with light creamy skin, a beautiful fit figure, blood red eyes, and proportions many would kill for. Only known to Yang and Jaune as the former’s birth mother the infamous tribe leader of bandits was currently gorging herself on the boy’s meat savoring the taste of cum as she served her new ‘master’. **

She was constantly dipping her head deep into Jaune’s lap hungrily sucking his fully erect dick into her mouth craving his seed for the seventh time today. Yang hung her mouth open in frozen shock as she stared at her in disbelief. All of them had some form of shock or surprise plastered on their faces once they revealed her, especially Winter who had a hand on the hilt of her blade when recognizing who she was. Jaune felt like a deer in the headlights at their lazer stares of expectant answers, but also found it a little hard to concentrate with the woman’s tight hungry mouth slurping frantically on his penis from below.

Ruby constantly looked between Yang and the others wondering why they were so shocked at this, she herself only wanted answers yet felt this was normal for Jaune these days. Seeing Winter’s dangerous stare at the Yang look-alike had her thinking otherwise.

‘What’s gotten them so worked up? Is she a wanted  criminal or something?’ She thought to herself while hearing the intoxicated moans and wet sucking sounds continue from Jaune’s lap making her clench her fists for she wanted a taste too.

‘I guess she has a rep if Winter is looking like she wants to cut her to pieces. This crazy woman did chase me with promises to cut off my penis when we met earlier yesterday.’ Jaune thought as he let out a sigh and spoke up.

‘Okay, let me explain before we all jump off the handle here.” Jaune beckoned wondering why they were all worked up. He knew Raven to be Yang’s mother and a bloodthirsty bandit to boot but didn’t think she had a reputation any of them would even know about. He gulped nervously still feeling the heat from their stares and struggled to keep a straight face on while Raven continued sucking hard on his cock. She burrowed deep into his waist engulfing his entire length into her throat, Jaune winced at the tight feeling as her oral muscles clenched wetly on it while her lips sealed securely along the skin of his dick. It was a perfect blowjob and had him aching for release, especially whenever he veered his eyes down at her beautiful light skinned body and mane of dark hair.  

“Hmmm! Mmmore! Make more come out, Master!” Raven moaned loudly in wet breaths whenever she would plop off of his length right before plunging herself back on it.

“Can you really, Jaune? Because it’ll either be a very good explanation or a flimsy one that’ll make me want to clobber you.” Yang said with voice sounding threatening and eyes red with slightly murderous intent. On one hand, she herself was shaking and tense from cum withdrawal and wanted to be in her  mother’s place swallowing Jaune’s meat down her throat, on the other part of her still considered Raven her mother and was incensed at seeing her acting like even more of a cum addicted harem girl than the others. It was a conundrum to say the least, but Yang made sure to crunch her knuckles threatening so that Jaune can give you a convincing reason not to use them.  

“Ye-nope, that was just the first thing that came to mind, but it wasn’t my fault honest.” Jaune said taking a deep breath and recounted the events that led to this. All of the girls listened in hoping he was truly innocent in all of it.

He went over the events that led to this. From when Raven found him and made her intentions of wanting to gut him clear after hearing about Yang gluing herself to his crotch. To escaping into the warehouse after narrowly avoiding her bright red sword. The only thing he had on his arsenal was his dick,literally, he had no other weapons with him. In order to save his own skin he thought up a way to use it and his ‘addictive’ cum properties to get her to call off the attack. Not being proud of the idea and seeing how it was his only way out Jaune went for it and jumped off a stairway from above to land on Raven’s face with pre-jerked cock mounting her mouth and ready to fire off. Once he jammed his sausage into her throat he let out a generous helping of spunk in order to addict her temporarily and make her call off her assault. Unfortunately it worked too well, Jaune had never unloaded so much inside a girls throat before and once he had finished with Raven he realized something was different. She did a complete one-eighty on her personality and became a sweet,docile, creature subservient to him as she called him ‘Master’ and yearned for more sperm. Since then she was by his side like a pet or personal handler that gushed cutely and occasionally sucked him off whenever they were alone.’

“And that’s what led us to right now.” Jaune concluded his story making everyone a little more at ease yet still baffled his cum could do that to someone like Raven. Yang especially, but she calmed herself down and lowered her fists while eyeing her mother bobbing her head up and down constantly in his lap.

“Just so you know, Jaune, it is technically it is your fault for deploying such a tactic and creating this anomaly. Although, given the situation one can hardly blame you for using whatever means you had to keep yourself alive. I suppose I cannot bregrude you for subduing the Leader of Bandit Tribe, it is jarring still to see such a formerly murderous woman gorge herself on your seed, but I’m glad she’s not a danger to anyone right now.” Winter said lowering her guard and removing her hand from the hilt of her weapon.

“So Is there a way to somehow reverse this or at least tone it down to where she’s relatively normal and not murderous?” Yang asked no one in particular and received a shrug from Jaune.

She cast another look at her mother busily throating his length like it were the most delicious substance in the world. Feeling reluctant Yang called out to her catching her attention.

“M-mom? Are you really going to be Jaune’s sex slave or whatever now? Is he really your ‘master’ to you?”

To everyone's surprise, most of which came from her teammates after her call her ‘mom’, Raven decided to detach herself from Jaune’s waist and looked back at her daughter with an extremely out-of-character smile matching Ruby’s whenever she has a cookie in her hands.

“Yes I will be, Yang, and I am happy. No more bloodlust and anger,nor feelings of regret and sadness, nor even ambitions of raiding villages. I have everything I need right here in my master’s lap, he’s been so gracious to me.” Raven answered squealing at the end with a cute gush matching a high-school girl being in love. She gripped Jaune’s length to show everyone making all the girls’ blush heavily at the sight of his slick saliva coated member standing large at well over a foot in length. Jaune felt slightly embarrassed but also felt proud flaunting his member and making all their eyes focus on it. Some of the girls even had that craven look of hunger on their faces until Raven put it away from their direct line of sight. “ Master Jaune here is my new Sugar Daddy and I simply, and maybe literally, cannot live without his sperm in my body. Be it in my stomach or otherwise.” She merrily answered with a seductive purr at the end making his dick twitch with anticipation.

Jaune’s heart swelled at her words for two reasons; one, he may have broken up a possible mother and daughter bonding that was years overdue, and two, he may have broken Yang’s heart. Which to him felt much worse, but his eyes went wide in surprise when he saw the blonde babe air out a sigh of relief and nod back in acceptance wearing a smile on her face.

“Yang, I’m s-so sorry. I swear I did not mean for this to happen. I only tried to save myself when she came after me, I didn’t think I’d turn her into this. Can you ever forgive me?” Jaune let out with a disheartened frown on his face before Raven swallowed up his dick into her lips once more making him wince in pleasure as he felt the tight wet cavity of her throat squeeze around his shaft. He struggled to keep a straight face on.

There was a slight pause in the room as Yang pondered what to say to the boy who made a cumslut out of her mother, Jaune felt the tension in the room feel thick making him more nervous while everyone around waited for her reply.

To his surprise Yang offered him a friendly smile and a nod of her head.

“It’s alright, Jaune, I’m not mad. I understand what you needed to do to keep your skin. Even if it did accidentally making her like this, but if it makes her stay around and act less like her old savage self then I’m all for it. On one condition however.” Yang said holding a finger up with a smirk.

“What is it?” Jaune asked with propped eyebrow.

Yang’s hands suddenly went to her brown jacket pulling it off hastily then lifted up her yellow tube top revealing her bountiful DD cup sized breasts in all their glory. Jaune nearly sputtered out in reaction. Yang licked her lips hungrily with a seductive lilac-eyed gaze focused solely on him and spoke up with lust dripping in her voice.

“I’ll forgive you right now if you give me a huge load of your man-juice, Loverboy. If my mom is with you then so am I, we’re a packaged deal. Consider yourself lucky.” Yang said before going over to kneel at his lap alongside Raven, who appeared confused at first until she saw it was her own daughter. This brought a smile to her face as both of them stood up on their knees with breasts in hands ready to put into use.**

Before anyone else could say anything at this awkwardness the mother and daughter duo wrapped their breasts around Jaune’s length sandwiching his shaft and making him toss back against the bed grunting out a loud internal groan of utter pleasure**.

“Ooohh! Yeah….!” Jaune grunted out when he felt the combined sensation of Raven’s film yet smooth D cup mounds and Yang’s soft robust DD cup tits piled on top of each other along his shaft. Each pair of breasts sandwiched his shaft nicely in a column with Yang being on top and Raven being on bottom. They had to kneel at different heights so they could have room to move them and Jaune certainly wasn’t complaining, despite everyone else still being in the room and blushing with incensed excitement, except Ren.

Smirking daringly Yang and Raven began pumping their tits along his length in soft expedient strokes, his member twitched in stimulation as each pair of their glorious soft mounds pushed and squeezed along his shaft in a steady combined pattern.

“Haaaaahh!” Jaune let out a winded moan feeling his chest heave faster as he enjoyed the feeling of their soft firm breasts wrapped around his member stroking up and down. Yang had the top portion to herself and quickly leaned down to swallow the exposed head of his meat into her lips sucking it on gingerly while Raven dipped her head down to wrap her wet hungry lips around one of his smooth balls. The combined attack of Yang’s lips slurping the head of his dick along with Raven suckling on his balls in tandem suddenly ebbed Jaune close to release due to the intensity of the sensitive pleasure.

Everyone else stared awkwardly at the scene with some of the girls feeling their hormones kick in making them hunger for Arc cum too once it erupted out, but fortunately, Weiss retained some semblance of her reasoning and cleared her throat catching their attention including Yang’s.

“Hey J-jaune!” She called out earning a barely cognisant look from him as he turned his head in her direction.

“Your usual ‘Milk daddy’ business can wait, there's something important that I think you really need to know about.” She began while the two women continued pumping their fleshy orbs along his shaft making it harder for him to concentrate.

“......can you give me about twenty minutes, Snow Angel? I think once they started they can’t stop until it’s all over their faces.” Jaune replied sheepishly gesturing to Yang and Raven still continuing their mother-daughter service on his meat.

 

Twenty minutes later….

 

“Haahh...oh yeah. Delicious, huh sweetie?” Raven moaned out blissfully as she laid back against the wall facing the bed alongside Yang with thick rivets of spunk splattered across their faces and chests.

“Hhmm mmh. Tastes just as good as it always does, Mom. Hooh I need to get all of it off my chest and into my mouth.” Yang agreed as she stood up on her knees and leaned in close to her mother to start dragging her tongue along her face erotically scraping any of Jaune’s thick cum into her own mouth.

In intervals Raven did the same exact thing with her daughter and the two continued this erotic ‘cleansing’ treatment enthusiastically in an incestuous lesbian make out session. Surprisingly Jaune wasn’t focused on them and instead stared in disbelief at Weiss wondering if he heard her right.  **

“For real? You’re telling me that’s how this sinister takeover plot was uncovered this way?” Jaune asked and Weiss nodded embarrassingly while Nora bashfully rubbed the back of her neck with a toothy smile.

“Yep, you heard it here, Jaune. Nora here had uncovered a serious plot from some supposed students here at Beacon, they want to take down this school and will use White Fang, Grimm, everything, to do it.” Weiss reiterated as Jaune stared flatly at his redheaded teammate.

“All of this while hunting for pancakes?! How does that even make sense?”

“Well to make a long story short, Jauney, Ren told me a day or two ago we were out of ingredients for pancakes. Which at the time I thought was totally impossible,the school always had backup supplies...cuz well they know me. I knew someone evil and heartless had to have taken them; a Pancake Thief!” Nora explained with enthusiasm as Ruby and the others were still watching the bizarre and arousing sight of Raven and Yang making out with Jaune’s cum being swapped between their tongues.

“So in my quest to track down this heartless monster I ended up outside on a window ledge of the dorm building. There I overheard a group of students that were supposedly from Haven Academy talk about their plan to infiltrate the CCT and kickstart the ‘invasion’ to destroy Beacon.” Nora finished leaving Jaune and Weiss speechless as Winter appeared alert and fully on guard.

“Who were these people again? Did you catch their names, or saw what they looked like?” She asked with a sense of urgency.

Nora put a finger to her chin cutely in thought then her face struck with realization when she remembered who they were.

“That’s it; it was some pretty girl named Cinder, a smarmy looking guy named Mercury, and the green haired girl named Emerald. We know two of them in Miss Goodwitch’s class, but they also had another one with them, a short girl with black hair and twin-tails, I got a good look at all of them from the window. Those evildoers might also be planning to add Pancake theft in their plans to destroy Beacon Academy. I have their conversation saved on my scroll to use as Evidence.”**

“Ignoring that last part about the pancakes this does confirm she’s not making it up. Those four are pretending to be ‘students’ here at Beacon and are planning to destroy the school. We’ve got to do something.” Weiss stated earning a nod of agreement from  all around.

Yang and Raven finished cleaning each other and had gone back to Jaune’s length with hands wrapped around his shaft stroking him again. Groaning heartily in heavy arousal Jaune struggled to pay attention to the conversation.

“So we present this evidence to Ozpin and Goodwitch, right? Why come to me with this first if it involves the whole school and the entire city?” Jaune questioned.

“It’s not that simple,Jaune. Granted we have solid evidence and it can be incriminating, but it could all be dismissed as simple joking between friends. We have nothing outside of this conversation, we need more so they can’t disprove it and walk away. Plus, if they know we’re onto them they’ll just get wise and escape.” Blake added making everyone nod grimly in agreement.

“Well, what do we do then?” Jaune asked then heard Raven step away nakedly from the bed and slice open a small portal using her sword. She caught everyone’s attention as she pulled out a soda can through the opening making both Winter and Weiss gape incredulously at her. Popping the lid and taking a sip she drank down its contents with a tasty sigh while noticing everyone around her gave her funny looks.

‘Could she always do that?’ They all wondered and Jaune opened up his mouth to ask.

“Raven? What’s the deal with your semblance? Was it always able to do that?  Because I gotta be honest that is really cool.” Jaune asked gushing at the small portal.

“Well master, I have been getting stronger ever since I’ve been regularly drinking your delicious cum nonstop. It’s enhanced my semblance greatly making it more versatile and precise to where I can channel it anywhere I wish without needing the usual requirements to travel like I used to. Right now I just accessed a refrigerator in the cafeteria and grabbed this. Pretty neat huh?” Raven chirped sweetly sounding like a giddy high school girl rather than an assassin.

Ruby’s innocent face twisted into an evil smile when recalling how she duped Weiss’s sister into slurping some Arc cum. Suddenly a solution to their problems appeared inside her mischievous little head.

“I think I got an idea, everybody.” She spoke out catching their attention.

*********

 

Within the guest dorm room of Cinder Fall and her ‘teammates’, all was quiet as they each slumbered peacefully in their beds in the middle of the night. The shattered moon stood high in the night sky glowing beautifully into the room and casting a luminescent glow along the vile beauty’s face, she smiled in her usual smug like grin before turning. All good villainesses and femme-fatales needed their beauty sleep after all, even minions like Emerald and Neo, no exceptions.

The evil pyromancer was sleeping soundly on her bed wearing a black satin nightgown that showed plenty of her creamy flawless skin. Emerald slept in a simple green crop top and dark green panties while Neo slumbered in a white tank top and yoga pants. Mercury was just drooling and laying on his side in nothing but boxers.

Cinder’s dream of enslaving people and ruling Vale as a powerful queen of evil were interrupted however when something warm and syrupy dripped down onto her face. Her eyes were still closed and she was half-sleep when she reflexively brought her tongue out to lick at whatever it was on instinct. Her taste buds lit up with sensation as she found whatever was dripping onto her mouth to be sweet and delicious. Subconsciously her mouth opened up and was soon filled up by a hot throbbing mass of flesh that prompted her instincts to begin sucking on it gingerly. Her lips sealed tightly around and the woman mewled peacefully in elation as she slurped on whatever was placed inside of her mouth.

However, she starts to awaken and fluttered open her eyes to see a most bizarre sight that stopped her in her tracks; a red and black portal hovered just above her face with sixteen inches of throbbing veiny sixteen-inch cock sticking out of it and resting inside of her mouth.

Her eyes bolted wide open in surprise as alarm filled her head.

“What the-!” Cinder was able to speak out before a pair of hands reached out of the portal grabbing her head and shoving the dick down all the way into her mouth. Her face was held still as whoever it was began mouth raping her through the portal.

“Mmff!” She struggled and even tried biting down on it but found it too thick and her jaw too stretched to do so. The hands had a firm grip on her head as the thick throbbing appendage pumped back and forth into her throat creating soft squelching noises of throat fucking as she sputtered in defiance.

One of hands even tried summoning some fire to scorch the penis aggressively thrusting into her mouth, but her ‘attacker’ was one step ahead of her and thrust hard into her gullet making her recoil against the bed making her lose focus. She was feeling dizzy and yet strangely addicted to the domination by a disembodied penis, but soon all of that changed permanently when the person on the other end thrusted into her mouth one last before cumming!

Cinder’s eyes shot wide open as she felt the thick gush of semen erupt from out of the dick and pour down her throat in excess. She froze entirely as she felt the intoxicating effects of the semen begin to fog up her mind slowly melting her resolve and making her relish the tasty flavor and nutrients of the sperm pumping inside her. Gulping and chugging down every drop Cinder gleefully swallowed everything down till the cock was done and vanished through the portal with the hands. She laid there dazed and unmoving as a goofy smile stretched onto her face.

“Huh? Cinder?!” Emerald breathed out fully awake once she and Neopolitan woke up to the noise of her chugging down sperm. Both girls are shocked at what they had seen and before Emerald could rush over to her mentor a portal reopened in front of her surprising her.

Letting out a small yelp of surprise Emerald's cries were quickly snuffed when the same dick from before plunged itself into her open mouth! It had been covered in cum prior thanks to its work with Cinder and the moment the mocha skinned girl tasted seed she released her guard completely. Instead of pumping into her throat he withdrew into the portal before vanishing and suddenly reappeared below her body, namely right between her legs.

She was too dizzy to notice her panties being pulled to the side as the cock reemerged and slid into her moist pair of pussy lips. With a sharp thrust and wet squelching noise it penetrated into her depths and continued hammering back and forth gingerly fucking her.

“Aah! Haaahh! Ohhh yes!” Emerald cried out with eyes rolling up into her sockets as the portal ascended causing her to lift up into the air with two other portals manifested having hands come out of them. Both of them were hands belonging to a male as one pulled on her hair and the other held her waist close to the dick portal as the beefy appendaged plunged in and out her.

Emerald was floating into the air bouncing back and forth to the repeat fucking of the large dick stirring her insides. A slight bulge kept coming out of her stomach as it reached deep, all the way into her very womb in fact. She recoiled with each hard thrust into her sopping tight folds feeling juices gush out of her opening every time. Her face stayed in its delirious state as she continued bouncing back and forth in mid-air to the dick frenziedly plowing her tight brown snatch.

“Ahhh! Aaahhhhhhh!” Emerald wailed out with eyes rolling up as a thick bulge of sperm traveled along the shaft of the member fucking her and spewed out a thick abundant load into her body. It came again and again with the cum’s mystical properties turning her mind into mush and overwhelming her with unbridled pleasure.

Neo remained frightened by what she was seeing and hugged one of her pillows to her body once Emerald dislodged from the limbs holding her in mid-air. She landed gently onto the floor with ass sticking out and thick rivets of sperm running out of her freshly fucked womanhood. Neo saw her twitch in mind-broken pleasure with a face that said ‘Fucked completely senseless’.

The petite girl hugged her pillow tightly and constantly looked around the room expecting the portals to open up near or around her. Suddenly it did and the cock came out, big and harder than ever, with a pair of portaled hands alongside it. They came at her but the girl was nimble and agile enough to dodge to the side with a flip of her body. They came at her again only for her to duck narrowly missing it going into her mouth, another portal opened after the dick portal disappeared causing Neo to leap into the air in a show of acrobatics avoiding having her pussy impaled on the monster.

This game of dodging continued on for a few more seconds until Neo saw the dick portal and the hand portals disappeared entirely from her sight. She kept her guard up and panicked looked around to see where it would come from next, quietly a large portal opened up underneath her and a pair of hands quickly grabbed her body pulling her down halfway! She aired out a silent scream of terror as she was being dragged under, but then felt the portal keep her lodged into the floor at her midriff with the other end of her body sticking out somewhere having her yoga shorts pulled down her ankles.

With a loud ‘schluuup’ sound of penetration, Neo felt her tight pussy split open with the impalement of the mystery dick plunging into her folds. She tossed her head back silently moaning out in euphoria as she felt the sixteen-inch monster plunge deeply back and forth stretching her flexible walls out. Over and over again it plunged into her tight wetness fucking her savagely while her upper body hovered in mid-air thanks to the portal levitating, Neo’s face gradually screwed up into a purely euphoric expression as she began immediately enjoying the fucking. It and out the mystery cock, which was extremely large, burrowed wetly into her passage. It’s surface stretched out her walls and touched every erogenous weak spot of her small vaginal cavity. She even felt the head prod into her womb. Her legs stopped kicking and started twitching with every thrust as her ‘attacker’ pounded her cunt all the way home for a solid twenty minutes.

When she came for the third time in a row she felt him throb and pulsate inside of her. What followed immediately after was the gushing flood of sperm drowning her depths and breaking her mind completely to the wonderful stimulation of its contents. Neo bristled up and came hard with mouth hanging open moaning silently while her eyes rolled up to their sockets. After numerous throbbing bulges of spunk pumping into her little body the person on the other end returned the rest of her leaving the girl lying flat on the floor twitching with cum oozing out of her pussy.

All three of the would-be villainesses laid sprawled around the dorm room in various positions after having their brains destroyed by the mystery cock. All of them twitched while wearing orgasmic smiles frozen on their faces, meanwhile Mercury just continued sleeping unaware of any of it. He was a very heavy sleeper after all.

 

********

 

“Cheers! We saved Beacon!” Ruby cried out with a little fist high into the air alongside the rest of her friends and teammates, Winter included. Sitting on a comfy couch within Team RWBY’s dorm Jaune was becoming ‘familiar’ with the new additions and moaning blissfully because of it.

Sitting off the edge of the bed he had Cinder and Emerald, both completely naked, taking turns sucking gingerly on his cock together. Their tongues and lips ran all over his length tasting every inch of his massive length. Purely intoxicated lustful stares greeted him from their eyes, seated in his lap as Neopolitan grinding her petite body along his frame and passionately making out with him. Her lips hungrily and enthusiastically sucked on his mouth while her tongue dove into twist against his in oral splendor. Jaune held her close with a hand wrapped around her waist and the other resting on Cinder’s head patting her while she slurped on his balls. There were wet moans of breath from all around whereas Raven held herself behind Jaune’s body resting her large tits atop of his head enjoying the show with her master.

Jaune just sat in the middle of it all enjoying his new love slaves while the other girls plotted to have their personal private with him once they done ‘getting familiar’. Emerald ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his dick, Neo twerked her cute little butt against the top side of his member, Cinder relished lathering her tongue all over his large sperm stuffed balls while Raven swished her tits into Jaune’s face making him taste her. It was quite a celebration to behold indeed.

‘Well, at least this takes care of the threat at least.’ Winter thought with a soft smile as the girls all celebrated throughout the room at their victory. Ruby gorged herself on cookies, Yang drank her favorite of Jaune’s cum and Strawberry Sunrise, Blake masturbated furiously tot he scene and wrote down what she saw in a journal, Ren just struggled to hold Nora back from tackling Jaune off of them and having him for herself while Pyrrha sat patiently nearby fondling her own tits to the show.

Weiss just stood with her drinking a brand of wine their mother often indulges in and clanged their glasses eloquently while all the debauchery around the room continued for a couple more hours. Eventually the celebration party dies down and the girls begin to clear out of Team JNPR’s room, Winter walked over to Jaune, who held the group of former villainesses all of whom were just now clothed in their pajamas, around him and leaned in to his head with a sexy whisper. Muttering something unheard by anyone else Jaune slowly nodded and got up leaving with Emerald,Cinder,Raven, and Neo over to exit his friend’s room while Winter approached Ruby.

‘Uh oh! She’s coming towards me. She’s been super quiet and peaceful ever since she’s controlled herself better from lusting for Jaune’s cum. She’s gonna do something to me I can tell.’ Ruby squeamishly thought to herself feeling nervous as the elder Schnee approached her.

“Congratulations, Ruby, on coming up with such a well thought out plan. I’ll confess it was rather crude and perhaps inhumane, but we knew these infiltrators would only bring death and carnage to Beacon if left unchecked. For that you have my thanks and commendation on utilizing Mister Arc’s unusual talents. Here.” Winter then brought out a little golden gift-wrapped box and handed it to Ruby.

The little red-headed blinked in stupor at what was being said before she takes it.

“It’s just a simple gift from me to you for being such cunning leader and friend to my sister.” Winter added putting her hands behind her back professionally.

“T-thank you? Ahem, thank you, Winter. I’m gonna open it right away. Hope whatever’s inside is either a weapon modification or a jar of cookies.” Ruby thanked by nodding her head and Winter turned on her heel to leave, all while wearing an evil smile on her face.

Eventually it was just Ruby and her team  left in their room, the others were curious as to what she got from Winter after dressing up in their sleepwear. Sitting on the floor indian style and opening up the package like an excited child on a holiday Ruby undid the bow and opened up the box.

When the lid came off her silver blinking eyes stared in puzzled surprise at the surprise appearance of  a…...penis, a large penis that could only belong to Jaune waiting inside of it being channeled through one of Raven’s mini-portals. Suddenly she shrieked out in surprise when two other portals with hands sticking out grabbed the back of her head pulling her face into the box itself where the cock pushed into her throat rapidly face-fucking her!

“Mmngghh! Mmnngghh!” Ruby had the box fully on her head with hands gently gripping her jawline pumping thick sixteen inches of man-meat into her mouth with sopping sputters of saliva.

She started running around the room in a panic like a headless chicken, the box was still firmly on her head as Jaune’s thick cock plundered her throat wetly and energetically. Blake and the others stared in disbelief at the sight until she walked over and picked up a card that fell out of the box. Weiss and Yang got up quickly to read it, the former recognized it as her sister’s elegant cursive handwriting.

 

_Never ever fuck with a Schnee, Little Girl._

_-Winter Schnee_

 

Weiss’s expression went flat with a sweatdrop appearing on her head.

‘Of all the revenge schemes Winter is capable of, she settles for this? Feels like it just came out of a cartoon, but also I thought she was above such pettiness.’ Weiss thought until there was a loud knock on the door catching their attention.

Yang shrugged and went over to open it revealing a very very angry Glynda Goodwitch. The other two girls paled in fright at seeing her in such a state while Ruby continued running around in a panic.

“I’ve heard some very troubling things concerning you girls, things that apparently involve Mister Arc. I’ll cut to the chase and tell you that you’re all in trouble.” She spoke acidly until they all heard a crashing noise and saw Ruby running headfirst into one of the makeshift bunk beds causing it to fall out of the suspensions on impact.

The wet plunging sounds continued coming out of the box wrapped around her face until eventually she seized up and felt ‘that’ pour down her throat in abundance causing her to go lax. The famed leader of team RWBY crumpled down onto the floor laying on her back as thick amounts of white liquid oozed from the opening making a small puddle on the floor while Ruby’s laid there twitching with an unseen smile on her face.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang, all turned their heads back fearfully to see an even more annoyed Goodwitch twitching her left eyebrow.

“A lot of trouble, I won’t even begin to tell you.”

 

**End of Chapter**

 

To be continued….

  


End file.
